gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Twenty One/Catchphrases
Opening Spiel April-May 2000: "Last time on Twenty-One: (clips from the last episode of the show). From NBC Studios in Los Angeles, it's Twenty-One, with your host, Maury Povich." Catchphrases "Now, the object of Twenty-One is to answer a series of questions, and try to score 21 points as soon as you can." - Maury Povich (to start Twenty-One after the introductions) "Why don't you shake hands, go to your Isolation Booths, and we'll start Twenty-One." - Maury Povich (to start the new game of Twenty-One) "I'm going to give each of you a category. Each category contains 11 multiple-choice questions. Now, the point values range from 1, which is the easiest, to 11, which is the hardest. The easier questions contain three multiple-choices, the harder ones contain four or five multiple-choices. You're gonna choose the point value, based on how well you think you know the category. If you get the question right, we're gonna add those points to your score. If you get it wrong, you'll get a strike. (Like in Baseball,) Three strikes, and you're out of the game. Each of you will get one opportunity during the game to ask a Second Chance if you need help on a question. We'll talk about it later on. Each player will wear headphones, so that nobody can hear anything going on with their opponent(, nor can they see into our studio audience, because either way, the lights hit their glass of the studio). So, if you're ready, let's play Twenty-One." - Maury Povich (explaining how the game of Twenty-One is played) "Here's your category: (insert category). How many points do wanna play for?" - Maury Povich (to reveal the category before the wagering point value and the question is asked for each contestant) "If you're right, you get (insert selected number) added to your score. Get it wrong, you'll be out of the game/get 2 strikes." - Maury Povich (explaining about the Second Chance) "Neither of you talk, both of the studios are open. This is the end of the second Round/Round 2. In a moment, I'm gonna give each of you a chance to stop the game. If either of you chooses to stop the game, the game will be over. The player with the highest score will win. You can only stop if you think you're in the lead. I'm gonna close both of your booths now. (booths closed for a few seconds) I'm gonna open your booths now. (booths open) The booths are open. Do either of you wish to stop the game?" - Maury Povich "You have the ability to go on to our Perfect 21 Round. I'm gonna give you a series of six True/False questions. Each question has a point value, 1-point for first, 2-points for second, 3-points for third, and so on/etc. If you have them all right, 1 through 6, they reached 21. Each point is worth $10,000. You can stop at anytime and keep all the money, or you can continue. If you continue and miss one, you'll lose all the money that you've accumulated in the Perfect 21 Round." - Maury Povich (explaining how Perfect 21 Round is played during Twenty-One) Category:Quotes & Catchphrases Category:Twenty One